This invention relates generally to locking-type gripping apparatus and devices, and more particularly to positive locking gripping apparatus useful for restraining the gun barrel on an armored vehicle, such as a self-propelled howitzer or tank and the like, during travel.
The barrels of large guns, e.g., artillery pieces, carried on modern combat vehicles and the like are generally fairly long and heavy. To minimize the possibility of damage to either the gun or its steering mechanism, it is desirable to support the gun barrel and restrain its movement when it is not in use during travel of the vehicle. Restraining devices for this purpose must be fairly substantial and capable of securely holding the barrel to prevent it from being jarred about or breaking free when the vehicle traverses rough terrain. Moreover, the restraining device should be capable of being operated remotely to minimize unnecessary exposure of personnel in a combat situation. Although devices are known for restraining the barrels of guns carried on such vehicles, known devices have not been entirely satisfactory, particularly in ensuring positive and reliable locking of the gun barrel in place.
It is desirable to provide improved gripping apparatus which ensures positive and reliable gripping of objects, such as gun barrels on armored vehicles, and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.